<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost and Found by sabishisa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903862">Lost and Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa'>sabishisa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout 4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Creampie, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Praise Kink, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:07:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabishisa/pseuds/sabishisa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock leaves his strongroom and stumbles upon an omega in a precarious situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Hancock (Fallout)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost and Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Guys, I don't even know if ABO dynamics mix well with Fallout but I was feeling both at the same time and this happened.  Pure smut.  I just really wanted an Alpha Hancock.  Features my OC, Asher, who you can see and learn about here:  https://sabicharas.carrd.co/#asher</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hancock wasn’t one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>those</span>
  </em>
  <span> alphas.  He treated omegas with respect and a gentle hand, never as weaker, inferior beings.  Newcomers learned really fast that omega abuse got you in more trouble than it was worth real quick.  Sure, he felt the instinctual pull when a ready omega was near but damnit, he was an alpha for a reason.  And that reason was he could control himself.  He was strong and the strong didn’t need to prey on the weak to prove themselves.  The strong proved themselves by protecting those that needed it.  Hancock saw himself a near-perfect example of what an alpha should be.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But fuck if that scent in the air wasn’t just about the most delicious thing he’d ever smelled.  Sugary and warm like those cinnamon cakes Daisy made when she was in a good mood.  But this was no cake.  This was an omega.  An omega moments away from their heat cycle, no less.  Underneath that sugar and warmth was pure sex.  Hancock threw his head back and inhaled deeply, giving into his baser instincts for just a moment.  The scent washed over him, leaving goosebumps and making his cock twitch slightly with interest.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock closed the door behind himself and stepped fully outside.  He listened, hoping to pick up on some hint as to where this omega was.  Whoever it was, they needed to get to shelter.  Being outside and vulnerable during a heat was practically a deathwish.  Hearing nothing, Hancock took a few more steps.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s not much use in hiding, you know,” he said loudly.  “Even a beta could pick up on your scent.  I’m not gonna hurt you.  I want to help.”  Hancock raised his arms over his head to show he was unarmed.  He waited for a long while, listening.  Only the soft wind responded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, if I wanted to find you, I could and you know it.  I’m just trying to help.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A movement caught Hancock’s eye and he turned to see a hint of red peek from around the nearby train car.  Hancock turned slowly, keeping his arms up.  “That’s it.  I won’t hurt you.  Come over here so I don’t have to shout, okay?”  For a moment, Hancock was sure the kid was going to bolt but instead he stepped out into the open.  Slim body, pretty face, long hair...  Red, at that.  Hancock had always liked red. And holding a switchblade in one trembling fist.  Hancock took a moment to look him over more carefully.  He wore a raggedy red shirt pulled on top of a tight yellow undershirt, jean cutoffs just short enough to take notice, and ridiculous thigh-high red and yellow striped stockings.  It was an unusual look for the Commonwealth but distinct enough Hancock recognized it on sight.  The Pack, a Raider band out of the newly established Nuka-World.  How this kid had survived with those maniacs Hancock didn’t even want to imagine.  No wonder he was so jumpy.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“L-leave me alone,” the other man said, lifting the knife a little higher in what was supposed to be a threat.  Hancock almost smiled.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay,,” he said, keeping his voice soft.  “Look, I’m gonna put my hands down, okay?  Arm’s gettin’ tired.”  He lowered his arms slowly, making sure to keep away from his coat so as not to spook the man across from him.  “What’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The red head glanced around, checking for the best escape route before he answered.  “D-don’t fuck with me!  I’m...  I’m a raider!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This time, Hancock did smile.  “You’re as much a raider as I am King of the World, kid.  C’mon, drop the act.  And put the knife away.  Let’s just talk.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re an alpha.”  He spat it like an accusation.  Hancock wasn’t too surprised.  The Pack wasn’t known for their enlightened views on omega rights.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I am,” Hancock admitted.  “But I know how to control myself.  I just wanna help you out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock’s eyes rolled and he sighed in annoyance.  “Because I hadn’t planned on letting some innocent omega get ripped apart today, okay? You probably came here to hide out but you aint getting in there,” Hancock jerked his thumb over his shoulder to indicate his strongroom, “unless I let you in.  So if you want to survive the night without getting raped, I’d suggest you try trusting me a little.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He’d apparently hit the nail on the head because he could see the guy across from him hesitate, even at this distance.  “My name’s Asher,” he said after a few moments of deliberation.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock nodded.  “Hancock.  Now, come on, let’s get you inside before someone else sniffs you out.”  Not waiting for an answer, Hancock turned and opened the door again.  He paused at the terminal to re-open the maglocked doors and stepped through them.  Only then did he look back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asher was following but at a distance.  He still held the knife out in front of him, though he seemed more relaxed overall.  He waited, tense, as Hancock relocked the doors, jumping slightly at the sound of the maglocks slamming into place.  Hancock ignored the pitiful threat completely and instead walked off.  He went across the large warehouse and dragged some stools over to a barrel with a small fire burning.  When he looked back up, Asher had let the knife drop to his side.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry it's not more comfortable in here,” Hancock said, walking over to a train car and unlocking the large doors, sliding them open noisily.  “I don’t spend much time here.  Mostly just storage.”  Digging through his ownings, he produced a room temperature Nuka Cola and a box of Fancy Lads.  “Here, you might want these.  I imagine you’ve been on the run for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asher’s eyes widened and Hancock noticed they were a steely gray-blue that caught the flicker of the flames nicely.  The colorful makeup around his eyes only made them stand out even more.  In this room together, Asher’s scent was ten times stronger and it was everything Hancock could do not to let his thoughts wander into the gutter. Instead, he handed the snacks over, watching in silence as the kid tore eagerly into the snack cakes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “‘Ow com’ ‘er not aheckted eye me,” Asher said around a mouthful of cake, making Hancock laugh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try that again after you swallow.”  Fucking hell, keeping his mind out of the gutter was going to be harder than he thought.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking his advice with a sheepish blush, Asher finished his food and drank a little of the Nuka Cola to help.  “I said how come you’re not affected by me.  I know you’re an alpha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m affected,” Hancock said with a laugh and unconsciously squeezed his thighs together.  “Believe me, kid...”  He reached up and rubbed his face.  “But I ain’t no rapist.  You’ll find a lot of the Commonwealth ain’t like those raider assholes.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think I ran away?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!  A little sarcasm in there, I see!”  Hancock leaned back and smiled with approval.  “Starting to trust me, finally?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you’re outta the open and that’s the important thing.”  Silence fell between them as Asher focused more on eating than talking.  He fed himself another snack cake and Hancock watched with a pitiful amount of longing as Ash’s tongue swept a few stray crumbs off his bottom lip.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Mentally slapping himself, Hancock stood and began to pace.  Now that they were closer, ignoring Ash’s scent was impossible and Hancock had a front row to that deeper smell, the one he could almost taste.  Slightly salty and warm, like skin and sweat.  The one that said ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>come take me, I’m ready</span>
  </em>
  <span>’.  Shoving his hands in his pockets, Hancock continued his pacing, trying to breathe through his nose and not stand there tasting the delicious omega scent floating in the air.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He practically jumped out of his coat when Asher spoke up again.  “Mr. Hancock?  Um...  I...  I need you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock looked up and regretted it immediately.  No longer starving and scared and without the adrenaline from that acting as a natural suppressant, Asher’s heat was coming on rapidly and  taking him over.  The young man was already peeling out his shirt and Hancock could see his cock straining at the denim shorts.   Hancock closed his eyes tightly and turned away.  “No.  Y-you don’t know what you’re asking, kid.  It's just your hormones.  Look, I’ll get outta here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No!”  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The wave of omega pheromones that pulsed out in Asher’s desperation nearly made Hancock trip.  He was fully hard now and it was getting very warm.  That scent was just too much, too thick.  It made Hancock’s body respond in a way he thought he had complete control over.  He’d been around omega’s in heat before but no one--  </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span> smelled like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly Asher was in his arms, hugging himself against Hancock’s body.  “No, please, Mr. Hancock...  Don’t leave.  I need you.  I want you.  It's not just hormones!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kid...”  Hancock opened his eyes and looked down into the desperate blue ones looking back up at him.  “Please don’t do this to me.  You’ll regret this.  I don’t want that on my conscience.  So let go.  Besides, I’m a ghoul.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hancock...”  Asher whined and rubbed himself against Hancock’s thigh wantonly.  “I don’t care about ghoul or not.  I just need you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock’s eyes rolled back in his head and for a moment he thought his knees were going to give out.  He could smell the slick on Asher now, that heady sweetness.  He could practically already taste it on his tongue and he just barely bit back a moan.  “Asher--”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not out of control,” Asher said, panting softly as he continued to rub himself against Hancock, nuzzling his lips against Hancock’s neck, his face into the soft frills of his coat.  “I know what I’m asking.  You’re nice.  No one’s ever been </span>
  <em>
    <span>nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it.  So please...  let this be nice.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock could feel his resolve snap like a twig underfoot.  A wet and begging omega, asking him to make his heat enjoyable for the first time?  It tugged in equal amounts at Hancock’s libido and his heartstrings.  With a shaky sigh, Hancock nodded.  He pulled back and lifted Asher’s chin with his crooked finger.  “Alright.  Alright.  But we do this at my pace, got it?  You want it to be nice?  I’ll make it so you never forget a single moment of this.”  He watched as Asher’s eyes fluttered closed and the omega shivered eagerly.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock couldn't resist any longer.  He leaned down and pressed his dry lips to Asher’s soft, plump ones.  The omega opened for him immediately and moaned as Hancock slipped his tongue past the young man’s lips.  Asher squirmed in Hancock’s arms but Hancock was unrelenting.  He kept the kiss slow and gentle, pulling back so he could press a line of chaste kisses down to Asher’s throat.  Asher threw his head back and to the side with a long sigh, bearing the scent glands just at the junction of neck and shoulder.  Hancock moaned as he kissed over them, feeling the smell get stronger, tasting it as he lapped softly. By the time he pulled back, Asher was barely standing on his feet.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock chuckled deep in his throat and began to press towards Asher, walking him back until he had the smaller omega pinned against the wall of the train.  “You’re delicious,” he growled, nuzzling a little at Asher’s ear.  “I want you to get naked for me, little one.  Can you do that?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asher nodded eagerly and as soon as Hancock stepped back, began tugging his clothes off almost wildly.  Hancock tried not to smile as he shrugged out of his own coat and unbuttoned his shirt the rest of the way.  He dropped the garments to the side and when he’d caught Asher’s eye, made a motion for the young man to turn around.  Asher did so, bracing his hands against the car wall and looking back over his shoulder.  “Mr. Hancock, please.  I need it so bad,” he groaned, swaying his cute, pert little ass side to side.  Hancock could see the slick dripping down his thighs and licked his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re gonna get it, little one.  In time.”  Hancock stepped up to Asher and pressed against him, letting the omega feel how hard he was.  Asher whined and rubbed back against him, getting the front of Hancock’s pants damp with his slick.  Hancock’s hands trembled as he reached for the omega’s hips and dropped to his knees.  Spreading Asher open with his hands, Hancock pressed his face into those soft cheeks, his tongue diving right for Asher’s hole and lapping at the slick that leaked steadily.  The taste made him moan deeply.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hah-Hancock,” Asher cried out, his knees buckling just a little, accidentally pushing Hancock a little deeper.  “Oh, fuck!  I never...”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock growled and his own cock gave a possessive throb.  Just knowing no one else had ever treated this little omega to a good eating out, knowing he was the first...  He was more determined than ever to make sure Asher enjoyed this heat.  He lapped harder, pausing to circle his tongue teasingly around the outer rim before shoving as far inside as he could get.  Asher practically screamed above him and slick flooded onto Hancock’s tongue and cheeks.  He reached up and smacked Asher on his ass, just hard enough to sting and the little omega was instantly grinding back against his mouth.  He made pleading sounds but apparently couldn’t form actual words.  Hancock smirked to himself, proud of the reactions he was getting.  He wanted Asher seeing stars.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hancock, please,” Asher finally managed to gasp.  “Need you to fuck me...  it hurts.”  A whine had crept into Asher’s voice and Hancock finally relented.  He knew an omega’s heat could get incredibly painful if they went without penetration and orgasm for too long.  He wanted to tease Asher to madness but he certainly didn’t want him in pain.  Not even bothering to wipe the omega’s slick from his face, Hancock stood.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, little one.  You’ve been so good for me.”  Asher moaned at the praise, his omega instincts responding hard while in this altered state of mind.  “I’m gonna make you feel good, okay?”  Hancock yanked his pants open and let them drop to his ankles.  It would be too much work to stop and take off his boots and all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alpha,” Asher keened, his body reacting to the scent of Hancock’s arousal.  “Hurry.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock grabbed his dick and lined himself up.  He didn’t have protection but since he wasn’t rutting, they should be okay without it.  Asher moaned as he pressed against him and Hancock had to grab the omega’s hips to keep him from going too fast.  “Easy, little one, easy.  I don’t want to hurt you.  Be a good boy and take it slow...  I want you to feel every last bit of me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asher moaned tightly, clearly not wanting to go slow but also wanting to please his alpha.  He stayed still as Hancock pushed in slowly.  It was torture for Hancock as well.  Asher was so wet and so hot...  He could feel the omegas insides gripping and flexing around him.  Nothing in the entire world felt better than an omega in heat.  Not even the chems.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alphaaaaa,” Asher moaned again when Hancock had finally pressed as deeply as he could.  The omega rolled his hips, unable to stop himself from seeking more.  He needed to be fucked so badly and he couldn’t wait.  “Please, my alpha,” he gasped.  “Fuck me.  Knot me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock growled softly.  He could already feel the base of his cock swelling.  There was no way he would resist knotting this one.  “That what you want,” he asked, rocking his hips in long, slow thrusts.  “You want this knot, little one?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Asher panted, looking over his shoulder at Hancock.  His mouth hung open just a little, soft lips reddened from the way he’d been biting them.  Hancock groaned as his cock gave an impatient throb.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Such a good boy,” Hancock praised.  “You feel so good.”  He began to thrust faster and Asher was soon pushing back into each thrust, his red hair bouncing around his face.  “Such a beautiful omega.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Asher cried out, the combination of praise and being fucked too much for him to control himself.  He kept his hands braced against the wall of the train car but he was quickly losing the strength to hold himself up.  Hancock caught him as he dipped and spun him around.  Asher was barely aware of what was happening as Hancock lifted him up, guiding Asher to wrap his legs around his waist.  All he knew was the intense pleasure as Hancock shoved back inside and began to fuck him in short, hard thrusts.  He clung to Hancock’s shoulders and let his head fall softly back against the train wall, crying out Hancock’s name again and again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock was sweating hard from exertion but he was barely aware of it as he wildly fucked up into Asher’s tight, wet heat.  With a soft growl, he bit down on Asher’s scent gland.  Not enough to mark him but just hard enough that he felt Asher tighten and cry out wordlessly in his own pleasure.  Moments later Asher was cumming hard, his cum splattering onto his own stomach and chest as Hancock continued to fuck him against the wall of the train.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock didn’t even pause.  Pulling back, he braced his hands under Asher’s thighs and used the added leverage to fuck him that much harder.  “Come on,” he encouraged, feeling his knot swelling quickly, “take this knot, little one.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, Hancock, please,” Asher cried out, dragging his nails hard over Hancock’s back and shoulders, leaving scratch marks over scarred skin.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pain only encouraged Hancock and with his next thrust he felt his knot pop inside Asher, making both men cry out.  Having his sensitive knot buried in such tightness was too much and after a few grinding thrusts, Hancock came hard.  He continued to rock against Asher, both of them moaning softly as he released over and over, filling Asher until he was leaking, little trails of cum dripping down his thighs.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Breathless, Hancock strained forward and kissed Asher deeply.  He wrapped his arms around Asher’s body protectively and guided him down to the floor.  While his knot slowly receded, he cuddled and praised Asher softly.  He slid his hand into that pretty red hair, leaning down to kiss his forehead, his cheeks, and finally his lips.  Asher writhed and arched into Hancock’s touches, lost in his euphoria.  He wanted more but his body was too worn from running to keep going at the moment.  He began to drift off under Hancock’s tender care.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a chuckle, Hancock kissed Asher’s forehead.  “Sleep, little one,” he said quietly.  “I will be here when you wake up.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You promise,” Asher asked, yawning all the while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hancock smiled.  “Yeah, I promise.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite the hard, dirty floor, Asher drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  Hancock got up once he was sure it wouldn’t disturb the omega and retrieved his coat.  He laid it carefully over Asher with a small, tender smile.  He took the time to finally tug off his boots and pants.  He knew when Asher was fully rested, he’d have no need for them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>